Once Upon A Time
The game began by having 16 people sign up as their favorite cartoon character of all time. There were no other real limitations on who they could pick to play as. The 16 players were given the chance to compete in an Immunity Challenge which divided them into 2 separate tribes. The 6 individual winners of the first Immunity Challenge were also granted individual immunity for the first round. For the first 6 rounds the tribes battled it out in team based Immunity Challenges. The winning tribe was spared from Tribal Council for the round in which they won, but the losing tribe went to Tribal Council (TC for short) and voted one of their own members out of the game. The winning tribe were also allowed to choose 1 member of the losing tribe to send to the Dungeon, where they skipped that round's TC. This in turn caused the chosen player to be immune from TC. While in the Dungeon, players were cut off from the other players of the game completely. They were also informed of a hidden area known simply as "Hidden Wish". They were not informed on how to get there. Those who did manage to get into the Hidden Wish area were forced to make a choice between an Orange Orb or a Purple Orb without knowing what either did before hand. Anyone who chose the Purple Orb were granted the ability to be saved from an elimination automatically. Those who chose the Orange Orb would be unable to compete in any future challenges. During a surprise twist at TC3, the losing tribe was asked to send one of their own to the other tribe. At the F12, during an Immunity Challenge, the players were told they were having a tribal shuffle. At the F10, the 2 tribes were joined together to form 1 larger, new tribe. This sparked a change in the game on several levels. Immunity was no longer a team effort. Instead, challenges were now individual with only 1 winner each time. Who gets sent to the Dungeon would be decided by either the challenge winner or the challenge itself. At the F4, the players were forced to compete in a series of challenges. The winner of each challenge would be sent directly to the Dungeon. This continued until only 1 player was left standing. This remaining player was then automatically booted from the game, getting 4th Place. At the F2, those who received 9th-3rd Place were brought back in order to vote for who they'd wish to win this game. They could only vote for 1 of the 2 players who made it to the end of the game. Avatar-OUAT-Ann.jpg|Ann Avatar-OUAT-BooBoo.png|Boo Boo Avatar-OUAT-Cosmo.png|Cosmo Avatar-OUAT-Courage.png|Courage Avatar-OUAT-Daphne.png|Daphne Avatar-OUAT-Dexter.jpg|Dexter Avatar-OUAT-Dopey.png|Dopey Avatar-OUAT-Huey.png|Huey Avatar-OUAT-Johnny.png|Johnny Avatar-OUAT-Lisa.jpg|Lisa Avatar-OUAT-MissMuffit.png|Miss Muffit Avatar-OUAT-Patrick.png|Patrick Avatar-OUAT-Stewie.png|Stewie Avatar-OUAT-Tweety.png|Tweety Avatar-OUAT-Wembley.png|Wembley Avatar-OUAT-WilyKat.jpg|WilyKat *Although this ORG was hosted in 2007, it was eligible for the 2008 Annual Nemle Awards. *Most images for this season were lost due to the host originally using Imageshack. Category:ORG Category:Bo Category:2008